


Because Gabriel Says So...

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really doesn't see the point in wearing a thong.  I mean.  Scrap of fabric.  Why would he want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Gabriel Says So...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawsshits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawsshits/gifts).



> This was the prompt thongs by Drawsshits. Because, well. Because THONGS.

 

 

“I don’t see the fucking point.”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and twirled it around his finger again.  “Other than it being incredibly fucking hot?”  

 

“It’s not hot, it’s a scrap of fucking fabric!  It’s…it’s too small!”  

 

Gabriel leered.  “Kinda the point Sammy.”  

 

Sam huffed.  “No.  No, no, no, and no.  I am not wearing one of….THOSE, if it isn’t at least in my size!”  

 

Gabriel’s smirk widened.  “And what if they don’t make them in your size?”  

 

“I refuse to believe that.  I’ve seen enough porn to know otherwise.”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Drama queen.”  He snapped his fingers and the strap of fabric got a little bit bigger before he pulled it tight and launched it at Sam.  “Let’s go!”  

 

Sam let the thong dangle from his finger and huffed.  “What is the point?”  

 

“They are for your boyfriend, i.e. ME, so I make your ass look fucking irresistible and oogle it thoroughly, now put them on!”  

 

“You say that my ass is irresistible most days regardless.  And oogle me most days too.”  

 

Gabriel raised a finger and huffed.  “That is an excellent point.  I don’t give a shit.  Go put the fucking nut huggers on and shut up!”  

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  Sam said, rolling his eyes again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
